Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge!
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: The Team is faced with a new, powerful enemy. Soon they are forced to team up with Klarion, Doctor Fate and a strange girl named Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n: well i hope you enjoy this. i own non of this. review!)**

* * *

Ch.1- Death is the Beginning

It was a beautiful day in Gotham City.

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Its rays warmed the city up considerably. At the Museum of Natural History people entered the building in droves, all wanting to see the fascinating new exhibit.

The main lobby was packed with patrons, all lined in a orderly line waiting to see the new exhibit.

A teenage girl stood on tiptoe to see ahead of the people in front of her "Ugh, this is taking forever!" she groaned.

She was tall, slim, had long dark hair and a fair complexion. Standing beside her was a boy her age, he was a few inches shorter and had orange-red hair "I told you, we should've gone to movies" he said, pulling out the lollipop from his mouth.

His friend gave him an apologetic look "I know Jim, but this is the last day they're showing this exhibit before its moved to Washington DC"

the boy named Jim frowned and studied the long line ahead of them "Tell me something Jean, I don't get it, what is this exhibit anyway and what's so special about it anyway?"

the girl named Jean glanced at Jim in surprise "What, you don't know about it?"

"Know what?" asked Jim, looking confused.

Jean sighed "Its been in the news for the past week"

"Sorry, but I'm a little behind on current events" said Jim, crossing his arms "Please enlighten me".

Jean sighed and said enthusiastically "It's the one and only, one of a kind, world famous black diamond known as the Heart of Darkness!"

Jim cocked an eyebrow "You mean to say we've been waiting to see a rock for the past two hours?"

Jean sighed, "Not just a rock, a black diamond. Its the only one of its kind ever found" she handed Jim a pamphlet that had a picture of the black diamond on it.

Jim studied the pamphlet for a few minutes then whistled, "That's a lot of zeroes" he glanced at Jean "This thing is expensive"

"Indeed it is" said Jean.

As the line slowly shifted towards the exhibition hall, Jean explained to Jim the origins of the black diamond. Jean explained that the diamond was found in Africa in the eighteen hundreds, by a group of hunters. They had found it in a small shrine filled with bones and jewels, along with an inscription on the walls of the shrine written in an ancient text. The inscription called the diamond 'the Heart of Darkness' and said that the jewel was cursed.

The hunters thought nothing of the inscription and took the diamond and the rest of the treasure back to England with them "That sounds like the beginning of a bad horror film" said Jim

"I know but here's the interesting part" said Jean "a year after returning to England, each of the hunters who found the diamond died of mysterious causes"

Jim's eyes widened "Whoa, seriously?" Jean nodded solemnly.

They had finally reached the exhibition hall. It was a spacious room filled with various glass display cases that contained old coins and artifacts that were found in the diamond's shrine. In the center of the room was a pedestal with a small stand holding up a black-violet jewel. The jewel was the size of ping-pong ball and it gleamed brightly.

Jim and Jean approached the diamond. Jim scratched his chin "Who knew such a small diamond could be worth so much"

"I know" said Jean, leaning closer to the case. Jean noticed that there was something about the diamond, something that Jean liked.

The diamond gleamed brightly and something in Jean's mind told her to touch the diamond. Jean was jerked out of her thoughts by Jim who placed a hand on her shoulder "You ok?" he had a look of concern on his face.

Jean blinked and nodded "Yeah, I…I'm fine" Jim just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pocket.

The two spent the next two minutes studying the Heart of Darkness when suddenly there was a loud gunshot and some screams.

The two spun around and saw a group of men in ski masks waving guns around screaming, "get down on the ground!".

Soon every one of the museum's guests were on lying on their stomachs and faces to the floor.

Jim and Jean quickly got to the ground as well. Jean heard the footsteps of all the men, they rushed around the exhibit hall, scooping up as much of the artifacts as they could "Don't worry ladies and gents" said a man, as he walked towards the Heart of Darkness "As long as you do as we say, nobody will get hurt".

Jean heard glass shattering and saw in the corner of her eye the man taking the Heart of Darkness and tossed it to one of his colleagues.

Suddenly everyone heard the distant sounds of sirens "Cops!" cried one of the men "Great" muttered the leader.

The leader glanced around and he glanced down at Jim and Jean "Quick, I got an idea how to get out of here" he nodded to two of his men and the two roughly pulled them up off the ground and held them close to them with one arm.

Jean noticed that the man holding Jim was the one holding the Heart of Darkness. Something in the back of Jean's mind screamed at her to attack the man and take the diamond but Jean was pulled out of her thoughts when the robbers, she and Jim started making their way out of the exhibit hall.

Two of the men closed the doors to the hall and chained it up.

As the group made their way to the entrance, Jean saw museum security guards laying unconscious on the floor and two more men were waiting by the front entrance "How many do we have?" asked the leader

"a lot" said one of the men "I don't think we'll make it"

"Don't worry, we've got insurance" said the leader, nodding over to Jean and Jim.

Jim grunted, "Knew we should've gone to the movies"

"I know", grumbled Jean "I know"

"Shut up" grunted the leader of the robbers.

Two of the men slowly opened the front doors and the leader called out "Ok, we're coming out but don't shoot! We got hostages!" He nodded to the men and the men shoved Jean and Jim forward. Slowly the group began marching out the front doors, Jean and Jim first with the robbers holding on to their throats tightly, followed by the leader and the rest of the men. Waiting at the foot of the stairs was a wall of police vehicles and police officers.

Jean desperately tried to think of away to get free. She glanced over to Jim but he just returned her look of desperation. It all seemed hopeless. But suddenly there was a whizzing sound, a loud thud and a moan of pain.

She quickly glanced to her side and saw that the one of the men was knocked out. There were more whizzing sounds and thuds. Jean saw two more of the men fall over unconscious.

Suddenly two figures appeared on the roof of a building across from the museum.

Jean recognized them as Batman and Robin.

The leader of the group grunted "Shit" he turned to his men "Back inside, quickly!" the others obeyed.

The group quickly shuffled back into the safety of the museum with Jean and Jim in tow. Two of the men closed the front doors and chained them shut. The leader barked orders at his men and the men quickly took position around the lobby.

The leader growled to the men who were holding Jean and Jim "Watch them, they might be our ticket out of here"

"Got it" said the two men.

Jean and Jim shared a look that said the same thing. There was no way out and they were probably going to die. But an opportunity presented itself when there was a loud crash and a hail of glass. Batman and Robin burst through the glass ceiling.

The two heroes took out some of the men that guarded the entrance and they engaged the other guards.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Jim slammed his elbow in to his captor's gut. Once the man's grip was loosened, Jim slipped out and punched the man as hard as he could.

Jean did the same and she managed knock him to the ground.

Jean saw the Heart of Darkness lying on the ground a short distance away from one of the guards.

Jean frowned. How did the diamond end up over there? She shook her head and she took off running towards the black diamond. Jean didn't know why, but she just had to get to the diamond first. Jim was calling after her but she couldn't what he was saying. Jean could only hear her heartbeat. It grew louder and louder as she approached the diamond.

The diamond was within her grasp. Before she could grab it, she was knocked to the ground. Jean blinked and saw that Jim had tackled her "What was that for?" she yelled "You almost got hit" said Jim, he nodded to a large bullet hole in the wall.

Jean knew that it wasn't there a moment ago "Thanks" mumbled Jean

"No problem" said Jim "Lets just get the hell out of here" Jean nodded.

She reached over and scooped up the Heart of Darkness. Jean shoved it into her back pocket and got to her feet.

The two teens watched the fight between Batman, Robin and the robbers' rage on. Jim glanced over to the other side of the lobby and saw a fire exit "This way" the two quickly made a run for it.

Jean and Jim went through the door and they found themselves in a back alley. They were free. Or so they thought. Before the two could leave they heard a voice growl "Not so fast bitch" Jean and Jim turned and saw that the voice belonged to the robber who was guarding her earlier.

He stood in the doorway, his mask was missing and they saw his real face.

His real face was round; he had blond hair and blue eyes. The robber's face had some bruises and cuts on his face from the fight with Batman.

The robber had his gun aimed at Jean "Give me the diamond"

"What diamond?" said Jean, nervously

"Don't play games with me kid" growled the robber "I saw you put it in your pocket" the man stretched out his hand "Give it to me"

"Don't do it" said Jim

"Shut it!" snarled the man.

Jean's heart thumped away in her chest. The man aimed his gun at Jean's heart "Give me the diamond, or I will kill you and your friend and take it myself. You have until the count of ten. Ten…" Jean began to tremble.

What should she do? Should she give the man the diamond? Would he kill her if she gives him the diamond? Jean glanced helplessly to Jim who was trying to think of something.

She heard the man slowly count down "Four….Three….two…One" he tilted his head a little "So what will it be?" Jean glanced to Jim. Jim shook his head a little.

Jean swallowed hard and said softly "N-no" the man just shook his head "Wrong answer" he took aim at Jean.

Jean's closed her eyes and she heard the gunshot, she flinched and waited for pain.

But she didn't. Jean's eyes opened and she gasped in horror. Standing in front of her was Jim. He had taken the bullet for her. "Jim!" screamed Jean.

Jim fell backwards and she caught him. The two sank to the cold ground, Jean checking for a pulse. He was still alive but his pulse was getting weaker.

Tears trickled down Jean's face "Jim?" but Jim's eyes remained closed.

"Huh, I missed" said the man in annoyance.

Jean looked up at the man and snarled "You bastard!"

"Give me the diamond" said the man

"Go to hell!" growled Jean.

The man shook his head "Wrong again, girlie" he aimed his weapon at Jean's head.

But suddenly two of his comrades burst through the door "Come on man!" said one of the men "Cops are swarming the place, we got to go!"

the two sprinted out of the alley as quick as they can.

The man holstered his gun "You got lucky kid" muttered the man "Next time, you won't be so lucky" he hurried after his friends, leaving Jean alone with Jim dying in her arms.

Jim's eyes fluttered open "Ugh…J-Jean? What's going on?"

"You were shot" said Jean

"Oh yeah" mumbled Jim. He looked down and saw the large blood spot on his shirt "Oh man, that's just gross"

"Why Jim?" asked Jean, tears streaming down her face "Why did you get in the way?"

"Couldn't let him shoot my best friend, could I?" said Jim, weakly.

Jim coughed a little, spitting up some blood on Jean's cheeks "Did he get the diamond?" "No, he didn't" said Jean.

Jim smiled a little "Well…at least it wasn't for nothing"

"Don't talk like that" said Jean "You're going to be ok"

Jim chuckled a little but it turned into a pained cough. Jim looked up at Jean "I don't think I have much time left"

Jean moaned, "This is all my fault, I should've given him the diamond"

Jim shook his head "Jean…don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault…he would've taken the diamond and killed us both"

Jim coughed a little then wheezed "Jean…I…you" Jim's body went limp, his chest fell and his eyes remained opened.

Jean cradled Jim's head as her tears stung her eyes. Jim was gone.

* * *

The rest of the day became blurred for Jean.

She was sitting in the back of an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket with a medic checking her vitals and cleaning Jim's blood off of her face and a police officer questioning her.

* * *

Two hours later she was in the back of a police car on her way home.

Jean found herself back home, her parents trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear them. She just wanted to be alone.

For the next few days she was alone her room trying to come to terms with what happened.

A week after the incident at the museum, Jean and her parents attended Jim's funeral.

Jean, still feeling guilty for Jim's death, tried her best to avoid being seen by his parents.

The church was full of Jim's relatives and friends, so every seat was filled to capacity making it hard to stay away from Jim's parents in the front row.

But luckily for Jean she found a seat in the back row. Jean caught a glimpse of Jim's father sitting in the front. He looked very much like his son. The only difference was their eyes. His father's eyes were green. Jim's father was a lively man but Jean saw that he was different. At the funeral he seemed grim and lifeless.

Conducting the service was a friend of Jim's father, Father Norman McCay.

For the whole service, Jean beat herself up over what happened. She could've saved Jim by giving that man the diamond; she could've done something. Once everyone finished speaking, Jean went up to take one last look at her good friend.

Jim looked so different. He used to look so alive but now he looked grey and cold. His skin was like ash and his hair seemed darker. Jean's eyes were red and puffy. She placed a flower on his casket whispering "Sorry for everything Jim".

At the cemetery, Jim's coffin was lowered into its grave and was buried.

The head stone read "_Jim Corrigan, son, friend" _everybody paid their final respects and left.

* * *

After the funeral Jean went up to her room and sat down on her bed, thinking about Jim's parents. An image of Jim's kid sister popped up in her head. She was crying through the whole service. Jean sighed and laid back on the bed, trying to get the images out of her mind but it was impossible.

Jean frowned. She felt something hard poking into her back. She sat up and saw a small lump poking out from under the blankets. Jean reached under the covers and pulled out the object.

Her eyes widened in surprise, it was the Heart of Darkness.

Jean was sure that she gave the diamond back to the museum after the incident, how did it get into her room?

Suddenly the surface of the diamond glowed purple and a pale featureless face appeared "_Hello Jean" _said the face.

Jean dropped the diamond and scrambled away from it "What the hell?" exclaimed Jean

"_Don't be afraid" _said the face calmly

"What are you?" asked Jean "_A friend" _said the face

"What do you want?"

"_To help you" _answered the face.

Jean frowned "How?"

"_I can help cleanse your soul and give you what you desire the most" _said the face

"What's that?" asked Jean

"_Revenge" _answered the stranger.

Jean raised an eyebrow "Revenge, really? Is that what I really want?"

"_It is, I can feel it" _said the face "_Your soul is wracked with guilt, your friend was slain by a petty little thief for a jewel. You could've saved him but you didn't. Now his parents have lost a son and his sister has lost a brother. Your dreams are plagued by the moment of his death and the faces of his loved ones who are cursing you and blaming you. You search for absolution, for a way to make amends but you know not how or what" _

Jean bowed her head low in shame.

For the past few weeks, she had been trying to be free of her guilt but to no such luck. Jean looked up at the small jewel that sat on her bed "How do you know all that?"

"_It is my job" _replied the face "_I am the Spirit of Vengeance after all. Or I was until I was trapped in this accursed diamond by those blasphemous fools"_

Jean's eyebrows rose a little "Spirit of Vengeance?"

"_Indeed I am" _said the spirit proudly "_Appointed by The Presence himself to cleanse the earth of the truly wicked, avenge those who cry out for justice and to help those in need of divine guidance" _

Jean stared at the diamond in shock "C-can you really help me?" she asked.

The face smiled warmly "_Of course I can my friend. I can give you the power to avenge your friend and to cleanse your soul of guilt"_

"But?" said Jean, feeling a sense of dread. It all sounded to good to be true, there had to be something attached to this.

The face's smile faltered a little "_But my earthly form was destroyed eons ago, I require a physical form to enforce justice."_

Jean sighed, "Knew it"

_"But there is something I can do" _said the spirit.

Jean perked up "Oh, what is it?" "_You allow me to share your form" _said the spirit.

Jean frowned "You mean, you posses me?"

_"Yes" _said the spirit. Jean hesitated "I don't know"

"_Its alright, you don't have to do it" _said the spirit.

Jean thought for a moment. She thought of Jim coughing up blood and dying in that alley. She thought of that man. Jean felt nothing but hate for that man. She wanted him to suffer.

Jean clenched her fist and asked, "What will I have to do?"

"_Pick up the diamond and place it over your heart" _instructed the spirit.

Jean picked up the small diamond and she brought it close to her chest. Jean paused for a moment then she put the diamond on her heart.

Once the diamond made contact with her body, Jean felt a strange sensation surge through her.

It felt like acid was running through her veins. Jean moaned in pain but she didn't let go of the diamond. Images and emotions flooded her mind. She felt and saw what the spirit did.

Images of ancient civilizations flashed through her mind, faces and names appeared before her.

Suddenly violet flames enveloped Jean's body.

Jean let out an agonized scream. Jean's clothes and appearance changed. Her skin turned pale like the moon, her nails became black. Her hair became short and spiky. Her ears became pointed and her clothes changed into a mix of a elegant dress and armor.

Jean's eyes closed and when they opened, they glowed brightly.

The door to Jean's room opened and her parents appeared in the doorway "Jean?" exclaimed her mother.

The figure turned to the astonished parents.

She grinned "Jean's gone. Theres a new sheriff in town. You can call me Eclipso" she raised her hand to the two astonished adults and the entire house became engulfed by violet energy and orange flames.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: please review. For those who don't know, Eclipso is an actual DC comics character. for the full backstory, just look up Eclipso)**

* * *

Ch. 2: A Night on the Town

Lewis McPherson trudged into his small apartment with his bag of groceries.

He tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter "I'm home!" he called out to his wife.

No one answered. Must be out, thought Lewis.

Lewis went to the fridge and got a beer. He went to his couch and plopped down.

The blond man sighed in relief. It had been a long week. The failed museum robbery, avoiding the cops, it was all pretty exhausting.

Lewis sipped his beer, thinking about the robbery. It would've made him and his friends rich but it all blew up in their faces. All thanks to Batman, the cops and those two kids he chased into the alley.

The memory of the shooting replayed in his mind but he shook his head, clearing his mind of that memory. "I warned her" muttered Lewis.

Lewis took another sip of his beer when he heard a sound coming from his bedroom.

It sounded like sobbing.

Lewis got up and looked down the hall towards his room.

The sobbing stopped for a moment then it continued. Lewis frowned and he reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing his gun. He tiptoed down the hall till he reached his bedroom door.

Lewis gripped his weapon tightly and he threw open the door quickly so he could catch the intruder off guard.

But what he saw made his jaw drop. His bedroom was gone and in its place was a graveyard. It stretched on for miles and miles. The entire landscape was covered with headstones, crypts and statues.

Lewis stepped across the threshold muttering "What the hell?" the sobbing from before reached his ears.

He looked towards the sound and he marched in its direction. Lewis walked for an hour till he came to the edge of the graveyard. It was an empty field of grass and wild flowers. He scanned the field for the source of the sobbing and he saw a towering willow tree.

Lewis cautiously approached it. As he got closer, he saw a hole in the ground. The opening was six feet in length and a several feet in width.

You could fit a body in there, thought Lewis.

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. It was a grave.

He turned to leave but he saw a blur of black and grey strike his face and everything went dark.

* * *

Lewis's eyes blinked open. A throbbing pain exploded in his face and his felt as if it were about to explode.

Lewis tried to get up but he couldn't. His arms were pinned to his sides by rusty chains. Lewis looked up and saw the grey sky and the willow tree above him. He blinked a few times and he realized that he was in the grave.

He began to panic. Lewis screamed "Hey! Anyone there! Help me!" his heart thumped away in his chest. Lewis always hated small, enclosed spaces.

For a about a minute he screamed for help but he heard the sobbing again "Hello?" he called out "Hello? Can you help me? I'm stuck down here!" suddenly somebody appeared at the edge of the grave.

It was a woman dressed in black.

She wore a black dress, a hat, a vale, gloves and she carried an umbrella.

Lewis sighed in relief "Thank God, can you help me? I'm stuck down here" the woman didn't answer.

She sobbed some more.

But suddenly the sobbing turned to cold, mocking laughter.

The woman took off her hat and vale, revealing a face that Lewis knew all too well.

Lewis paled "You!" standing there was the girl from the alley.

But she looked different. Her hair was short and spiky. He skin was white as paper and her lips were black as ink.

She bowed her head "Yes me, didn't expect to see this ol' face again, didn't you?" said the girl.

Lewis scowled "What do you want?"

The girl leaned on her umbrella like a crutch "Oh nothing much, I just want to see you squirm like the little worm that you are"

"is that all?" said Lewis.

He chuckled "You think you can scare me? Who do you think you are? Batman?"

The girl laughed "Oh please, don't compare me to that amateur" she gave him a smile that made his skin crawl "I'm far worse".

Lewis sneered, "You're just a kid, you can't scare me"

"Oh, is that so Lewis McPherson?" said the girl.

Lewis froze "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you" said the girl, her eyes gleamed.

She put her hands on her hips "Lewis McPherson, age thirty-six, born in Gotham City, married to Lisa Frost, age thirty-five. Lewis is currently unemployed, previous place of employment was the Gotham City museum. Fired due to job cuts. The museum where Lewis and several of his drinking buddies sought to steal the valuable historical artifacts, including the incredibly valuable Heart of Darkness. Once the job was done they planned to sell the items off to various collectors on the black market. Pocketing the obscene amount of money he may have earned, Lewis planned to move out of the country and retire somewhere nice and sunny with his wife. Or so he thought, thanks to the interference of Jean Loring. But Lewis was so close to success, the diamond alone could've kept him happy for the rest of his sad little life but it was in the hands of two teens. He couldn't let his plans go up in smoke. So he chases them down and guns down poor Jim Corrigan, Jean's friend since childhood"

the girl frowned and shook her head sadly "She loved him dearly and you killed him. Why?"

"I warned you!" said Lewis "You could've handed over the diamond but you didn't"

"So you killed an innocent young man for it?" asked the girl

"Yes" said Lewis.

The girl sighed and shook her head "You are a sad little man indeed. I can see why Jean hates you so much"

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Lewis, asking why she was referring to herself in the third person.

Jean blinked and then said "Oh, sorry about that, I'm just borrowing Jean for a moment" she laughed a little.

Lewis scowled "Your crazy".

Jean just shrugged "Whatever you say"

Lewis struggled against the chains "Let me out of here!"

"No can do" said Jean "I wouldn't be the spirit of vengeance if I just let people go, now can I?" she lifted her umbrella and suddenly it became a shovel "I enjoyed this little chat but its time to dish out some well deserved punishment".

The girl scooped up some dirt and she tossed it into the grave.

Some of the dirt got into Lewis's mouth. He spat it out and cried, "What are you doing?"

"What dose it look like?" said Jean "I'm going to bury you here"

"You can't!" said Lewis

Jean put a hand on her hip "Uh yeah, I can!"

"Why?" asked Lewis.

Jean rolled her eyes "Good God you are slow" she tossed in another shovel full of dirt "You sinned, you murdered an innocent in cold blood and you have no regrets about it. So you must be punished"

Some dirt got into Lewis's mouth again.

Lewis tried to argue but his mouth became filled with dirt.

Jean smiled "Sweet, sweet silence" she kept tossing in dirt.

Lewis caught a glimpse of some worms and maggots in the dirt. His eyes widened in fear.

Lewis tried to scream for mercy but Jean said in singsong "I can't hear you!"

In a matter of moments, Lewis's body became covered by a blanket of earth. Jean sighed and wiped some sweat off her brow "This is taking too long" she snapped her fingers and suddenly a massive dump truck appeared beside her from out of thin air.

Lewis's eyes widened in shock and terror.

Jean tossed a rose into the grave "So long Louie!" said Jean, smirking "Its been real" she turned and walked away from the mouth of the grave.

The dump truck dumped a few hundred tons of earth into the grave, completely burying Lewis McPherson.

* * *

Lisa McPherson returned home exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and went straight to her room.

She noticed a shape in the bed.

Lewis, she thought.

She crawled into bed beside him and tried to sleep but she couldn't. There was a horrible smell from somewhere in the room. Lisa sat up "Lewis, what is that horrible smell?"

Lewis didn't answer.

Lisa nudged him "Lewis?" Still nothing.

She scowled, she turned on the bedside lamp and she pulled off the sheets.

What she saw made her shriek in terror.

* * *

Outside, in the street, a girl dressed in black heard the scream and she sighed happily "Ah, music to my ears".

Eclipso shoved her hands into her pockets and she walked away from the apartment as the police arrived on the scene.

* * *

Batman frowned "How could this happen?"

"I'm not sure" said an officer "But I got to say, whoever did this is one sick freak".

They stood in the bedroom of one Lewis McPherson. The wife had called the police and she sounded hysterical.

Once they arrived they found Lewis, or what was left of him.

The police were stumped and they decided to call Batman and the Justice league.

Sure enough Batman arrived in a matter of minutes, accompanied by Doctor Fate.

The two went to the room and saw the body. Lewis was completely unrecognizable.

His limbs were twisted and bent out of shape. His eyes were glassy and foggy. Maggots and worms crawled all over his flesh, burrowing into him. His jaw hung open where they saw it was stuffed with dirt and maggots.

All over his body, the words "_Jewel Thief_" and "_Murderer" _was carved into his flesh.

From what the police were able to learn, Lewis was most likely buried alive. But it was strange because his flesh looked like it had been decaying for months.

The police officer that Batman was talking to left the room.

Doctor Fate approached the body and studied it in silence.

Batman asked, "What is it?"

"Impossible" muttered Doctor Fate.

Batman frowned "What's impossible?"

"I believe I know who did this" said Doctor Fate. He shook his head slowly "But it is impossible for this person to have done this"

"Why?" asked Batman

Doctor Fate didn't answer. He turned to Batman saying, "I must go, I have to be sure that my suspicion is wrong"

"What do we do?" asked Batman

"Prepare for the worst" said Doctor Fate. He raised his arms and he vanished in a flash of gold light.

* * *

Klarion sat on the edge of a roof overlooking a busy street.

Lying in his lap was a cat with ginger fur and black tiger stripes.

Klarion stroked the cat muttering, "Why is everything so boring?"

In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar shape appear "What do you want you old geezer?' growled Klarion

"To talk" said the familiar voice of Doctor fate.

Klarion turned to face the lord of order. Klarion smirked "So what can I do for the great Nabu?"

"I've come to give you a warning" said Doctor Fate, gravely "I have reason to believe that an old enemy has returned"

Klarion's eye brow rose "Who?"

"Eclipso" said Doctor Fate.

Klarion's eyes widened a little and Teekl hissed at the mention of the name. Klarion patted his familiar lightly on the head and Teekl calmed a little.

Klarion frowned "How could he return? Last I saw of the destroyer he was trapped in a cursed diamond, hurtling through space at mach five"

"Apparently the diamond somehow returned to earth and it had been lying dormant for years" said Doctor Fate, his eyes narrowed a little "Apparently, Eclipso has taken a new host and has already resumed his quest"

"Oh really?" said Klarion, his eyes lighting up a little "What did he do?"

Doctor Fate reluctantly told Klarion of the slain man from Gotham.

Klarion chuckled "That's decently Eclipo's handy work" the lord of chaos nodded approvingly "Even though we've had our differences in the past, I gotta say, Eclipso sure has style"

"This is serious" said Doctor Fate.

Klarion sighed, Teekl jumped out of his arms and began to circle his legs.

He crossed his arms, grumbling, "Everything is serious with you, you boring old fart"

"If we do not act quickly, all that we have worked for in the past will be gone in an instant" said Doctor Fate.

Klarion thought about it for a moment. He distantly remembered what happened when Eclipso walked the earth. Klarion's skin crawled at the images that popped into his head. He hated Doctor Fate but he hated Eclipso even more.

Klarion grunted, "Fine, what do you have in mind?"

"We track down Eclipso and before he can regain his full strength, we strike" said Doctor Fate.

Suddenly their ears were filled with cold laughter.

The two glanced around in confusion till they saw on the other end of the roof stood a dark haired girl.

She was in her teens, was tall and had skin that was as pale as snow. Her hair was short and spiky. The girl wore a black jacket, jeans and black shoes. The two magic users studied the girl quietly till Klarion spoke "Beat it kid, this is a private party"

"Oh Klarion!" gasped the girl, placing a hand over her heart "How dare you speak to a lady like that. After all these years, i thought you would've learnt some manners"

"Identify yourself" growled Doctor Fate.

The girl sighed and said sadly, "My dear Nabu, how could you not recognize me? After all these years i thought you'd spot me from out of a crowd but it seems your senses have dulled as well" she spread her arms "It's me, the spirit of vengeance, Eclipso"

"Eclipso?" said Klarion, looking surprised.

He looked the girl up and down saying "You look different"

"You like it? I had some work done" said Eclipso, running her fingers through her hair.

Doctor Fate scowled at Eclipso "I see that you have a new host"

"Yeah I know, isn't she great?" said Eclipso grinning "Just took her out for a night on the town and it was phenomenal".

Doctor Fate's hands glowed gold and he growled threateningly "Leave that girl's body and return to the Heart of Darkness"

Eclipso's eyebrow rose "Or what?"

"We make you" said Klarion, his hands glowed red with magic.

Eclipso blinked "Why are you helping him? He's a lord of order"

"Yeah I know but right now I'm really bored and need to something to distract me" said Klarion.

Eclipso placed a hand on her hip and thought for a moment then said "I don't know, I got a gig to go to in about an hour"

She shrugged then her hands began to glow violet and her eyes glowed silver. Eclipso smiled "But I guess I can spare a few minutes for you two".

End of chapter.

**(a/n: well there you go. review please)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n: I hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the wait and i'm sorry for this chapter being a little short)**

* * *

Ch.3: The Tale of Eclipso

Dawn came to Mount Justice and all seemed normal, until they saw the breaking news on TV.

Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Zatanna watched the many holo screens, each telling the same story.

In the dead of night, a violent explosion obliterated two blocks of Gotham City. Each of the screens showed an image of the decimated streets. Burnt buildings, scorched pavement and chard remains of cars.

After a few minutes of watching the news, Batman switched off the news and he turned to the team "Late last night, Doctor Fate and myself responded to a call from Gotham PD. They were investigating a homicide and strange details came up. They didn't know what to make of it, so they called us"

Batman pressed a button and a picture came up on the main holo screen. The team gaped at the picture. The image was of a man whose body was decayed and had all sorts of words carved into his rotten flesh. His limbs were bent and twisted in all sort of sickening ways while maggots were crawling out of his mouth.

Batman explained, "This is the body of Lewis McPherson, age thirty-six, born in Gotham. His wife found him like this in their bed last night."

Robin held up a hand "Not that this isn't fascinating, but how is this the league's problem?"

"Initial tests show that this man's flesh has been decaying for several months" said Batman "But Lewis McPherson had only died last night".

The team all looked at Batman in shock. Batman continued "A few moments after we arrived, Doctor Fate departed. He told me that we should be ready. He hasn't reported back in over ten hours. I have a feeling that this murder, the explosion and Doctor Fate's disappearance are all connected".

Suddenly a voice spoke "You're right".

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw, to their surprise, Klarion the witch boy. His clothes were covered in tears and soot. His face was bruised and battered. The lord of chaos looked ready to collapse but he was being supported by a figure in a blue cloak and hood.

Klarion smiled meekly and wheezed "Surprise".

Robin and the others stared at Klarion in shock. The lord of chaos looked at them irritably then said "What?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

Klarion growled, "Believe it or not, I need your help".

* * *

Batman and the others helped Klarion to the infirmary where he laid in bed, trying to recover his strength.

Once they placed him on the bed, he passed out.

Zatanna stared at the unconscious lord of chaos and muttered, "Whoever did this must be extremely powerful".

Everyone looked to her and she explained, "It's not easy to take down a lord of chaos, let alone injure one. It takes serious magic to do this".

Robin's eyes narrowed "Which brings us to you" he glanced at the hooded figure that arrived with Klarion.

Everyone focused on the hooded figure and Kid Flash asked "Who are you and what happened to Klarion?" The hooded figure reached up and pulled back the hood, revealing that a young girl's face. She was in her mid teens, had dark hair, light grey skin, indigo eyes and a red and black gemstone embedded in her forehead.

The girl spoke softly "My name is Raven and what happened to Klarion has everything to do with your friend's disappearance".

Raven explained to the team and Batman that Klarion and Doctor Fate were meeting in Gotham to discuss something until they were attacked.

The two worked together against their assailant but in the battle, their attacker easily overpowered the both of them and unleashed an attack that leveled those two blocks of Gotham. Klarion managed to escape the brutal attack but Doctor Fate was knocked out and was taken.

Everyone stared at Raven in shock.

Zatanna gaped at Raven "How did they lose? Fate and Klarion are two of the strongest magic users on earth"

Raven shook her head "Hate to burst your bubble but there is one whose power makes the two of them look like ants"

"Who?" asked Zatanna

"Eclipso" answered Raven.

Zatanna's eyes widened in horror "No…no, you're lying"

"Afraid not" said Raven "I saw for myself".

Kid Flash held up a hand "Hold on, who is this Eclipso guy?"

"It's a long story" said Raven

"We got time" said Superboy "So spill".

Raven sighed then she explained, "Eclipso is the spirit of divine vengeance. His mission was to dish out punishment to the wicked but he sort of went way above and beyond the call of duty. He became strict and wiped out anyone who dared to oppose him. The atrocities that he committed are too horrible to recount, even to this day. His rampage lasted years, until a group of magic users called the Shadowpact came together and fought Eclipso. The battle almost tore the planet in two but eventually they managed to destroy Eclipso's host and trapped him in a black diamond called the Heart of Darkness. After the battle, they hurled the Heart of Darkness into space hoping that he may never return"

Raven shook her head "Somehow the Heart of Darkness returned to earth and found its way to a new host".

Everyone sat in silence and absorbed the information that Raven gave them. After a few minutes of silence, Kid Flash spoke "What now?"

"Doctor Fate says we prepare ourselves" said Robin "I say we prepare ourselves and we go after Eclipso"

"Your funeral" muttered Raven.

Kid Flash frowned "What? We can take down Eclipso, we took down worse"

Raven shook her head "No, you haven't" suddenly dark shadows began to pool at her feet.

Raven slowly sank into the shadows. As she sank into the shadows she said darkly, "The worst is yet to come". Raven's head vanished into shadow and the shadows vanished, revealing a smooth stone floor.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Doctor Fate's eyes fluttered open and were greeted by the sight of the earth.

Doctor Fate tried to move but he couldn't. His eyes glanced around and he saw that he was in the middle of the ruins of what looked like a great palace.

High white stonewalls shattered, large impressive pillars lying on the floor and the high domed ceiling had a large hole in it, giving him a clear view of the earth.

Doctor Fate heard some footsteps coming from behind him. He tried to turn but he couldn't.

Stepping into view was Eclipso. She was dressed in the same black jacket, jeans and shoes as the night they fought.

Doctor Fate expected to see some signs of the battle but he saw that Eclipso didn't have a scratch on her.

Eclipso smiled "Ah, you're awake. Good"

Doctor fate tried to speak but he couldn't, his lips were sealed shut.

Eclipso noticed and she laughed "Don't try to talk, you might just hurt yourself" she held up a small mirror and Doctor Fate saw why he couldn't speak or move.

His entire body was turned to stone, except his eyes.

Eclipso lowered the mirror "I'm sure you're wondering why you're still alive. Well I don't want to spoil anything but lets just say that I have big plans for you".

Eclipso patted Doctor Fate on the head saying "Well I got to run" she winked "So stick around". She then vanished in a puff of violet smoke.

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: Well what do you think? please review!)**


End file.
